


Midsummer Berries

by MysticKitten42



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confusion, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Getting Together, Hangover, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKitten42/pseuds/MysticKitten42
Summary: After a night out he wakes up in a strange bed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807192
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Midsummer Berries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the June 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. Prompt: Midsummer, 216 words

It’s too bright. His head throbs.  
He pulls the sheets higher but they feel weird; the thread count is too low. This is not his bed.

He groans.  
_Never_ do shots with Theo.

Memories from the club are fuzzy: flashing lights, sweaty bodies pressed together moving to a pounding rhythm.

He sits up and immediately wishes he hadn’t. Fortunately, some kind soul has left a hangover potion beside the bed. He tips it back. Instant relief. More flashes: strong protective arms, a whisper in his ear, the lurch of apparition.  
  
A once-over finds him shirtless, but at least wearing – _good Lord!_ – scarlet pyjama bottoms dotted with golden snitches.

Warily he opens the door and is overwhelmed by the scent of midsummer berries cooking with (he sniffs the air) cinnamon and vanilla. His stomach growls.

Walking along the hallway he realises he has been here before. Sometime long, long ago. The memories are hazy like those from last night.  
Quietly he descends the stairs.

There’s a fit bloke in the kitchen, shirtless, with messy hair and low-slung pyjama bottoms. He hums and flips pancakes. The man turns and he stares into familiar green eyes.

He expects to be hexed. Instead, he receives a cheeky grin and a chaste kiss.

“Morning gorgeous, I hope you’re hungry.”


End file.
